Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical suturing instrument which is used when suture thread for holding the wall of an internal organ such as the stomach or bladder from outside the body on the body surface-side, such as the abdominal wall, is introduced into the internal organ, and when the suture thread is withdrawn from inside the internal organ.
Related Art
People with a reduced function for ingesting food orally under their own power due to advanced age or illness (referred to below as “patients”) are administered with enteral feeding in which liquid food and nutrients etc. are supplied using a gastrostomy catheter. When percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy (PEG) is used, for example, a through-hole (e.g., a fistula such as a gastric fistula) which runs through the patient's abdominal wall and the wall of an internal organ (stomach wall) is established, the gastrostomy catheter is fitted into the through-hole, and the patient is supplied with liquid food etc. through the gastrostomy catheter.
When the through-hole is established, the wall of an internal organ which readily moves and the abdominal wall are normally sutured and fixed percutaneously using suture thread in order to simplify formation of the through-hole. Various kinds of medical suturing instruments have been proposed for use in suturing and fixing the internal organ wall and the abdominal wall.
An instrument of this kind which is disclosed is a medical instrument “which houses, inside a case main body, a feed-out mechanism for successively feeding out towards the tip end a suture thread inserted into a suture thread insertion puncture needle 20 from the base end thereof; and a projection mechanism for causing an annular member of a stylet housed inside a suture thread gripping puncture needle 30 to project from the tip end of the suture thread gripping puncture needle 30,” for example, as described with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6 in Japanese Patent Application Nos. JP2009-213763A and JP2009-213764A. This medical instrument is designed to make it possible for only one practitioner or for a practitioner and an assistant to efficiently and safely form a ligature inside the body.